


Возвращение

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [23]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Все когда-то бывает впервые, даже возвращение из мертвых. Но это не значит, что будет легко.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 22
Kudos: 78
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Возвращение

Не секрет, что армейское начальство считало Дженсена легкомысленным. Его личное дело так и пестрело соответствующими пометками. После того, как их служба внезапно закончилась, его все чаще принимали за типичного гика, который и пистолетом пользоваться не умеет. Очки и высветленный ежик волос, а также футболки с безумными принтами делали свое дело. Однако первое впечатление было обманчиво. Дженсен ничем не уступал тем, кто выставлял напоказ гору мышц, и никогда не стеснялся грязной игры. Противники, которые его недооценивали, дорого расплачивались за эту ошибку. 

При первом знакомстве Кугар сам чуть не попался на эту уловку. Теперь он знал Дженсена слишком хорошо, чтобы купиться на дежурные улыбки и остроты. За прошедшие тринадцать лет Кугар видел его угрюмым и печальным, усталым до такой степени, чтобы засыпать стоя, сосредоточенным, настороженным, серьезным. И в одном памятном случае – по-настоящему напуганным. Впрочем, за последнее Кугар ручаться не мог. Из-за кровопотери он провалился в беспамятство раньше, чем успел как следует разглядеть Дженсена. 

Однако таким, как сейчас, Кугар не видел его еще никогда. Вероятно, по той причине, что «восставать» из мертвых им обоим еще не приходилось.

Почти полчаса назад Кугар заглушил мотор на тихой, знакомой им обоим улице в Нью-Гэмпшире. С тех пор Дженсен так и сидел в машине, не спеша покидать свое временное убежище. Он то снимал, то снова надевал бейсболку, поправлял очки и, казалось, не замечал ничего вокруг. Даже о присутствии Кугара успел забыть. Поэтому на оклик вскинулся так резко, что ударился головой о дверцу.

– Черт возьми, Куг, мне еще рано седеть! – Дженсен в очередной раз снял бейсболку, потер ушибленный висок и преувеличенно бодрым голосом объявил: – Ну что, пошли восставать из мертвых?

Теперь настала очередь Кугара застыть в недоумении. Идея Дженсена заключалась в том, что настало время возвращаться к мирной жизни окончательно. Для этого он собирался наконец оповестить Джен и Кэтлин о том, что они выжили. Проще говоря, Дженсен истосковался по сестре и племяннице и не собирался больше ждать более безопасного момента, чтобы воскреснуть. Как это видел Кугар, его собственного присутствия при воссоединении не требовалось. Подобные события касались только членов семьи. Его роль ограничивалась тем, чтобы отвезти Дженсена в Нью-Гэмпшир, обеспечив прикрытие на случай возникновения непредвиденных обстоятельств. Однако у того, кажется, был свой взгляд на вещи:

– Ты серьезно думал, что отсидишься в машине и пропустишь все веселье?

– Я думал, это семейное дело, – пожал плечами Кугар. Рука сама собой потянулась поправить и без того идеально сидящую шляпу, и он сжал ладонь в кулак. 

В очевидной пародии на него Дженсен закатил глаза:

– А ты кто?

Наверное, его мысли слишком хорошо отразились на лице, потому что Дженсен кивнул, словно услышал их все до единой:

– Я отказываюсь комментировать очевидные глупости. Представим, что последние три минуты отмотали назад, и начнем с того, чем закончили. Нам надо пойти и получить нагоняй от Джен. В смысле, сказать ей, что мы живы. А теперь вылезай из машины и шагом марш к дому, пока я окончательно не потерял самообладание и не спрятался на заднем сидении. 

Несмотря на бодрый тон, Дженсен и правда выглядел так, словно всерьез раздумывал об отступлении. Даже с приставленным ко лбу пистолетом он, бывало, выглядел жизнерадостнее. Закушенная губа и непривычная бледность делали его непохожим на самого себя.

– Джей?

– Она меня не простит. Ну, за то, что не связался с ней сразу и позволил им с Кэтлин считать нас погибшими. 

– Не говори ерунды. 

– Ты не понимаешь, – Дженсен надел бейсболку, снова снял и взъерошил пятерней волосы. – После того как родители перестреляли друг друга, Джен делала все, чтобы со мной ничего не случилось. Видел бы ты, какую взбучку она устроила, поймав меня с сигаретой! А я отплатил ей тем, что попался на хакерстве. Когда на суде встал выбор между армией и тюрьмой, она сочла это своей виной. Теперь я больше полугода позволял ей считать себя виноватой в моей смерти.

– Ты защищал ее и Кэтлин. Они поймут.

Однако Дженсен не выглядел убежденным, скорее, потерянным. Этого Кугар допустить не мог. По привычке оглядевшись по сторонам, он потянулся к Дженсену, и тот встретил его движение на полпути. Поцелуй вышел неловким, быстрым, лишь секундное прикосновение губ, от которого по всему телу разлилось тепло. Когда Дженсен отстранился, его голос звучал хрипло, но твердо:

– Предупреждаю, от ее подзатыльников голова потом весь день трещит.

Вдвоем они вышли из машины. В их прошлый приезд на лужайке стояли фигуры рождественских эльфов и Санта-Клауса. Сейчас подъездную дорожку усыпали лепестки отцветающих подсолнухов.

У входной двери Дженсен глубоко вдохнул, как перед прыжком с парашютом. Кугар пихнул его плечом – бывало и хуже – и, не дав времени опомниться, сам постучал.

Очень скоро внутри дома послышались приближающиеся шаги. Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возникла Джен. Вероятно, она собиралась что-то произнести, но так и застыла с приоткрытым ртом и полотенцем в руках. Их с Дженсеном взгляды встретились, и он зачастил, словно боялся, что, остановившись, уже не сможет продолжить:

– Привет, Дженни. Как видишь, мы живы. Прости, что не сообщил тебе раньше. Это было нужно для вашей безопасности. Если бы я мог, я бы все рассказал сразу же. Прости. – Он замолчал, тяжело переводя дыхание, и Кугар напрягся, не зная, какой реакции ждать. Насколько он знал Джен, в обморок она бы не упала, а вот заплакать… Ни он, ни Дженсен не умели обращаться с плачущими людьми, которым было больше пяти лет. Они с пятилетними-то не особо умели, если уж на то пошло.

– Как? – с трудом вымолвила она, комкая полотенце и переводя ошарашенный взгляд с одного на другого.

Будто это что-то объясняло, Дженсен развел руками и закусил губу. На этом конструктивный диалог подошел к концу, по сути даже не начавшись. А они так и продолжали стоять втроем на пороге.

– Это очень долгая история, которую было бы лучше рассказывать внутри, – мягко откликнулся Кугар.

Словно очнувшись ото сна, Джен кивнула, отступая назад. Кугар практически видел момент, когда она взяла себя в руки. Шок на ее лице сменился решимостью. Заметил это и Дженсен. Когда за ними закрылась дверь, он позвал:

– Дженни, прости...

– Потом. Значит, так. Кэтлин ночует у подруги. Считай, что тебе невероятно повезло, Джейк. Очень скоро я начну рыдать и костерить тебя на чем свет стоит. Вас обоих. Ты, Карлос, получишь не меньше. Потом я достану бутылку виски. Когда я достаточно напьюсь, можете рассказать мне, как так вышло, что вы оба живы. От вас требуется уложить всю историю в полчаса, потому что следом я пойду выблевывать выпитое и спать. А вы оба постараетесь придумать, как нам всем завтра утром объяснить случившееся Кэтлин. План понятен? – переглянувшись, Кугар и Дженсен синхронно кивнули. – Ну и что вы стоите, ублюдки? 

Голос Джен наконец дрогнул. Она сгребла их обоих в объятия прямо в холле и все-таки расплакалась. Для своего миниатюрного телосложения держала она удивительно крепко.

Пили они все вместе. Вернее, первую бутылку Дженсен выглушил практически в одиночку в процессе пересказа событий последних девяти месяцев. Теперь он спал, расслабленно вытянувшись на диване в полный рост. Его голова покоилась на коленях Джен, а ноги – на коленях Кугара. Вторая, уже наполовину опустевшая бутылка виски соседствовала на журнальном столике с первой. Опьянение достигло той приятной точки, когда напряжение и неловкость уже растворились в алкоголе, а до тяжелой летаргической заторможенности было еще далеко.

В одной руке Джен покачивала бокал с янтарной жидкостью, второй автоматически перебирала волосы Дженсена. 

– Мне все кажется, что это сон.

– Он думал, что ты его не простишь, – тихо заметил Кугар. По ее примеру он погладил стопу у себя на коленях. Во сне Дженсен дернул ногой и что-то нечленораздельно пробурчал. Джен усмехнулась, отсалютовав бокалом:

– Думать у него получается плохо. Всегда так было. Он рассказывал, как назло мне выкурил пачку сигарет? – Кугар качнул головой, эту историю он не знал, и Джен продолжила, пригубив виски: – Когда ему было тринадцать, я застала его с сигаретой. Больше всего я боялась, что это только начало и он станет употреблять, как мама с папой. 

– Все пробуют курить в этом возрасте, – примирительно заметил Кугар. 

– И кто поймал с сигаретой тебя?

– Бабушка, упокой Санта Муэрте ее душу. С тех пор мои уши никогда не были прежними.

Джен рассмеялась, запрокинув голову на спинку дивана и расплескивая остатки виски. Когда она снова перевела взгляд на Дженсена, ее глаза блестели.

– Не знаю, но у меня внутри как тумблер щелкнул. Джей вспылил, что уже взрослый и может делать, как ему вздумается. И что хотел выкурить всего одну сигарету. Я сказала, что если ему так хочется, то пусть не стесняется и курит всю пачку сразу. И еще, что он похож на отца, тот тоже часто говорил про всего одну дозу.

Отставив стакан на журнальный столик, Джен надолго замолчала. Если бы не абсолютная тишина, Кугар бы не расслышал тихое:

– Ни капли не похож на самом деле, – она улыбнулась и снова потрепала Дженсена по волосам. – Но он жутко, нечеловечески упрям. После упоминания отца он весь побледнел, выхватил у меня пачку и выскочил на пожарную лестницу. А когда вернулся, то был весь зеленый. Этот идиот и правда выкурил их все! Пока мы сидели в отделении скорой помощи, его рвало, и я думала, что меня точно лишат прав опеки и заберут его. Мне до сих пор иногда так кажется. Странно, правда? Ведь этому осталопу перевалило за тридцать.

– Ни капли.

Они обменялись понимающими взглядами поверх спинки дивана и замолчали, оба глядя на Дженсена. Тот словно почувствовал, что речь идет о нем, заворочался во сне. Воспользовавшись этим, Джен подложила ему под голову подушку и поднялась на ноги.

– Ты в порядке? 

– Нет. Но это самое лучшее не в порядке… – Она посмотрела на Кугара сверху вниз и внезапно улыбнулась. – Спасибо, Карлос, и доброй ночи. 

– Доброй.

Когда нетвердые шаги Джен стихли, он провел ладонью по стопе Дженсена, и тот дернул ногой, уходя от щекотного прикосновения, пробурчал в подушку:

– Это жестоко. 

– Не притворяйся, я знаю, что ты не спишь.

Спорить с очевидным Дженсен не стал:

– Между прочим, щекотка признана одним из видов пыток.

Он убрал ноги с колен Кугара и перевернулся на диване так, чтобы улечься на них головой.

– А депривация сна – нет?

– А я не мешаю тебе спать. Никто не мешает тебе спать. Я как раз сам собирался спать. Кроме того, я слишком пьян, чтобы идти в гостевую комнату. Но если ты меня отнесешь... 

– Ты не настолько пьян.

Не слушая возражений, Кугар выбрался из-под него, но лишь для того, чтобы улечься рядом. Вдвоем им едва хватало свободного пространства. На протяжении многих лет слишком узкие спальные места оставались их кармой, заставляли прижиматься друг к другу теснее, становиться еще ближе. Необходимость давно превратилась в привычку, приносящую успокоение. Что бы ни происходило вокруг, пока Дженсен тепло дышал ему в шею и обнимал одной рукой поперек груди, Кугара все устраивало.

– Пьян. Но такая альтернатива кровати меня вполне устраивает, – пробормотал Дженсен, прежде чем окончательно заснуть.


End file.
